Legendardian
Hello! This is a little handy to use pocket size book, about the Legendardian Species Statistics This information is what you'll need to know. Common attribution These creatures call themselves simply Legendardians, although its not their real name. Categorial Attribution You can categorise legendardians like this: * '''Domain: '''Legendardian *'Kingdom: 'Markeantion *'Phylum: 'Natyhb *'Class: '''Mammal/Robotic/Reptile' ' *'Order: ??? Evolutionary Star System The legendardians evolved into thinking creatures in the star system CaPaBell 8, Which is found by unknown species from other places. The main reason how they became beings is probably this: an asteroid and good old water, both fundaments of life (well... the asteroids kills you) however, scientists believe the legendardians came alife from another planet that got hit by an planetoide, that the stuff of both the planetoide and the planet had bacteries, and cells, who both melted down away to the planet where the legendardians now live on. But other people believe (so called nut jubs) that some handsome guy created the people who they call Amphus, however there is no evidence of it. Evolutionary Planet Actually they evolved from one cells to a million cell creature via that one boom on a planet with a planetoide, they evolved on planet, how cant they call it Legendardisch A , they also colonized Legendardisch B , which is the moon, they all created nations once they involved, the major nation is The United States Of Legendardisch . Star Systems of Prominence one and that is CaPaBell 8, Some people say tough that a rougher version of legendardians exist on CaPaBell 9, but the species are on the edge of being a Type B Specie. but still a Type C Specie. Population Data Legendardisch A has a trillion of them, thus moved to Legendardisch B, the moon, with a density of only 300 inhabitants. Civilization Class Social and Political Structure You have nations, controlled by nation governments or LARGER NATIONS, then region governments, controlling a nation's regio, (like in real USA is governed by obama, but NY by someone else) and a city government, controlling a city and smaller cities near a radius of 6187 MDU ( and may expand. ) all governments are chosen, but sometimes it isn't chosen, mostly war breaks out between nations not being happy of decisions and taughts, mostly wars used to be tragic after 3.113 STU, But by using propaganda it turned out that wars are good, but dangerous. Legendardians always make's friends, find loves and muses, and they do express it, with love they go to bed and do SnuSnu or date and with friends they do fun things, and muses.. i don't know, however any person has an own enemy, that what they will express by trying to murder, irritate or curse him, it depends on what that guy did. Species Information anything from bio eyepoints to political references. Overview Legendardians do have two arms, two legs, they can hover, they are coldblooded or wamblooded, it depens on when they were born (march to augustus is warm, others are cold) Some legendardians have mammal features (hair, skin, breath in air, giving living birth.) but some are born with some reptile functions (Good sight, Greater taste, breath toxins in, and stuff.) but that depends on the year they are born in, like ife the last number is like 300'2 '''then he will become a mammal but then it becomes 300'3 and he becomes part mammal part reptile, it also depends sometimes on how the moon shines like no moon is mammal and full moon is reptile part mammal, and in between is just depending on the year. To make babies, you go to bed, or you do it on a sofa, and do snufsnuf, (ieg, sex, but come on its part of life) then the female gives birth after 13 or 15 months, a baby borns alive, not death (sometimes) in an egg or via an operation. Legendardians are tall, but children are small, legendardians sometimes look weird (Lying U shape pointing to the left ) or have more arms or legs, or eyes. W.i.P You may help, by adding info, deleting grammar errors, adding graphics, templates or something else, but please, i urge you to not make the planet and nation page yet, i will make both of them, you can help after i did that part. Category:Legendardisch Empire Legendardian